FROM DUSK TO DAWN
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Alex Krycek has information to trade for what he wants most -- Sex. So he goes visiting Walter Skinner and then Fox Mulder.


Title: FROM DUSK TO DAWN

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: 

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek & Krycek/Mulder

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files and I make no money off these stories.

Summary: A few things Krycek likes to do in his spare time.

FROM DUSK TO DAWN

"Shit, Krycek. What the hell do you want?" Skinner leaned against the door frame, determined not to let Krycek in. He wanted to get back to his book upstairs and page 14, with the big blue eyes and the little 'fuck me' smirk on his face. He was just Skinner's type – a beach boy's body, all tan and inviting – the perfect companion on a cold Saturday night when you're home all alone. Then when you're finished, all you have to do is turn the page and he's gone. He didn't have to lie to him and tell him he'd call, or pretend it was anything more than it was – a Saturday night fuck. The interruption was beyond exasperating.

"Just a few minutes of your time. I've got some news I'm sure you're going to want to hear – news that I don't think your neighbors would be interested in." Krycek said as he looked up and down the hallway.

Skinner heaved a sigh. Krycek was right about that. The last thing he needed was to become the talk of the building with men visiting him late at night. He stepped back and allowed Krycek to enter. "Just say what you came here to say and get out."'

"That's what I like about you, Walter. Straight to the point." Krycek said as he swaggered in and leaned back against Skinner's desk.

"Get to the point." Skinner insisted.

"I'll be happy to. I went to a funeral this afternoon. I waited until after dark and went back and pissed on the grave."

"So who got buried? Your mother?"

"If you cared enough to read my files, you'd know that my mother died years ago."

"Obviously, I don't care enough. Cut the chit-chat and say whatever you came here to say."

"All right. Smoking man."

"What about him? I told you, I wasn't going to do any more of his dirty work."

"He's the one in the grave!" He almost whispered it.

"Spender's dead?"

"As the proverbial door nail." Krycek quipped.

"You sure it was him?" Skinner was elated by the news.

"Positive. I was with him when he died. He had called a meeting and was trying to get the group back up again. Only a few showed up. He was furious. He ranted and raved a few minutes, sat down at the conference table and after a few minutes silence, he just keeled over. Those few who showed up, scattered and I waited until I was sure he was dead and called 911." Krycek grinned. He could see that Skinner was interested now.

"This happened Thursday night. I stayed with him to make sure that no one spirited him away. They all thought I was being such a 'good friend' and kept offering me platitudes of sympathy. They had no idea that I just couldn't wait to have that body buried!"

"Your loyalty is impressive." Skinner sneered. "So if that's all the news you have, it's time for you to be on your way." He walked towards the door.

Krycek stayed where he was – arms crossed and half sitting on Skinner's desk. "I've been thinking about this all afternoon. I figured you'd want to celebrate this as much as I do."

"Go crawl back into your hole, Krycek. You gave me the news and now it's time for you to leave."

"You don't seem to grasp the significance of this situation, Walter."

Skinner winced at the use of his first name. Everyone called him Skinner – everyone! Walter was what his family had called him, and Sharon. He didn't like Krycek using it.

"The old man's dead – what could be more significant that that?"

"I've worked for the man for the most part for the last eight years. He's dead now and I'm free!"

"And exactly what significance is that to me?" Skinner asked.

"I'm free of all restraints now. I can go anywhere I want to and do anything I want to."

"Good for you. Why don't you get started on that right now?" Skinner walked over to his door again.

"That's what I'm doing. I have information, Walter, inside information on everything the old man was involved in. He kept meticulous records along with a diary. I have it all. I can get you any information you want about any of the activities he was involved with – even way back before I went to work for him – back all the way to when he worked with Mulder's father. Is none of that of any interest to you?"

Skinner walked back over to him and stood in front of him, hands on hips. "Then start right there. Tell me everything you know about his involvement with the senior Mulder."

"Eh … eh … eh … No body gets anything for free in this world, Walter. You should know that."

"So why does that not surprise me! What's the catch? What do you want? Immunity? I don't have the power to grant that and you know it."

"I already have immunity, Walter. How do you think I managed to get away with everything that I've done and yet there have never been any warrants out on me?"

"You know someone on the inside? You're blackmailing them?"

Krycek laughed. "That's my boy – always thinking the worst!"

"I'm not your boy!" Skinner snapped. "You're wasting both our time here with this nonsense. Just tell me what you want for all that vast knowledge you seem to think will be of use to me and tell me the price I'll have to pay for it." Skinner was losing patience.

"All right. I can do that. This is the deal – I'll answer any questions you have and in return you'll do anything I ask." Krycek flashed a devilish grin.

"Anything like what?" Skinner was suspicious.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you or embarrass you. I promise that we wouldn't have to leave this condo and no one would ever hear or find out about it."

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific if you expect me to agree to anything this bizarre."

"Oh Christ, Walter! You haven't figured it out yet? SEX! I want to have sex with you!"

"You're out of your fucking mind, Krycek. Beat it! I want you out of here – NOW!" Skinner walked to the door and opened it.

"Now, just think about this for a minute. I can solve a lot of cases for you, point out who's dirty in the Bureau, and give you some of the information that Mulder has spent his life looking for. All I ask in return is one night in your bed. You don't even have to do anything – I'll do it all."

"Krycek, I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick! Now get out of here!"

Krycek walked over to the door, closed it and twisted the lock. He stood with his back to the door as he spoke. "I know I'm not a blue-eyed blond with a fake beach tan but I can still make page 14 come alive for you!"

Skinner's face reddened with fury and embarrassment as he tried to think of a devastating answer but he was dumb-struck.

"I'm in and out of this apartment all the time, Walter. I know where you stash the key to your liquor cabinet and I know what you keep between the mattress and box springs."

"You son of a bitch!" Walter turned and walked away from him. He had to regain his composure and get a handle on this situation. He walked over to his sliding glass doors and stood and stared out.

"What's a little blow-job between friends?" Krycek asked seductively.

"We're **not** friends!" Skinner railed at him.

"We could be. A few visits every now and then – you'd get all the information about the old man and his group and you wouldn't have to spend your weekends alone."

"I like my weekends!"

"Yeah, I can tell. Page 14 is almost worn out!" Krycek leered at him.

"That's none of your business!"

"That's what I want, Walter. As long as I'm in your bed and you're doing what I want, or letting me do what I want, you can ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth. Information you need and sex – how can you loose?"

"How do I know that any of what you tell me is the truth?"

"I figured you'd ask that so I brought a couple of things along with me."

"Let's see them."

Krycek grinned and reached inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This first. I had the doctor write his phone number at the bottom so you can call and speak with him to verify this."

Skinner scanned the document that basically said that Krycek had been coming to him for testing every three months for years and that he was and always has been free and clear of any communicable diseases. He looked up at Krycek.

"I figured you'd want to know that before you agreed to anything. You can call him if you want."

Skinner walked around and took a seat at his desk. He opened his lap top and began researching the doctor's name and found several contact numbers for him. He checked them against the number Krycek had on the paper and one of them matched. He called the number and spoke with Dr. Sheridan. After a short conversation he hung up satisfied that the health report was indeed factual. So Krycek had no communicable diseases – so what!

"OK, so you're clean. Good for you. That still doesn't give me any proof that any information that you give me will be the real thing."

"You're right, it doesn't." Krycek was pleased. At least Skinner was thinking about the idea. "What I can do is give you a freebie first – to prove my good faith."

"Like what?"

"You had an agent go missing several months ago. Daniel Staggs."

"Yes, we did. Do you know what happened to him?"

"I do. Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?

"Nothing happened to him. He just decided he couldn't take the work any more and he joined a religious commune back in Pennsylvania."

"That's bull shit! He was one of our best. There was even talk of him making AD."

"He decided he didn't want to have any part of it. Get on your computer and look him up." He gave Skinner the name of the commune then added, "You can call him. Just ask for Brother Anthony. That's the name he's going by now."

Skinner did just that. A little digging and he found the commune easily enough. He placed the call and in minutes he was speaking with their long lost agent. He spoke with great reluctance at first but finally admitted that his given name was Daniel Staggs but that he had put that life behind him and now was in the service of God. Skinner hung up the phone in a state of shock. He had known Staggs for years and knew that was the man he had just spoken too.

"OK, so Staggs is alive and well. That still doesn't prove to me that any other information you might give me would be true."

"Here." Krycek held out his hand and Skinner reached out his – palm up and received a crystal rosary.

"What's this? You want me to **pray** that what you tell me is the truth?"

"That was my mother's. It's the only thing I have that belonged to her. It means a great deal to me. You give me what I want, I give you information and you can hold on to that until you check out what I gave you and see that it's true. Then I'll want it back."

Skinner studied the rosary in his hands. It did look quite old. Could Krycek possibly be telling the truth? And if he was – should he agree to sleep with him for the information? Could he do that? An image of Page 14 drifted passed his eyes and he felt himself stiffening. Could he do something like that? And with Krycek? The rosary beads rested heavy in his hands while he thought about it.

"I have nothing else to offer you right now. All I can do is give you the information and you'll have to check it out yourself to verify it."

"Did Smoking Man have anything to do with Staggs leaving?"

"You've got all the information that you're going to get until you're upstairs naked on your bed." Krycek grinned at him.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." Skinner turned away from him, a little embarrassed.

"No, but you will. You want the information, you need the sex – I've got the information and I'm willing to give it to you for a few hours in bed with you. I don't see any down side to this arrangement."

"A few hours? How may is that? I need specifics before I agree to anything."

"How about, from dusk to dawn?"

"You really think you could last that long? You have a pretty high opinion of yourself!"

"I didn't say there wouldn't be a little napping. And I might not always be able to get here that early or be able to stay that late. The deal would be, and we would set the date up in advance, that I would show up anywhere between dusk and dawn. You give me full control, with you naked in bed and I'll answer any questions that you come up with during those hours."

"So you're planning on more than one visit then?"

"If we sat down here right now and I started talking, I couldn't tell you everything I know by dawn. There's a lot of information involved here."

"And I'm just supposed to take it on faith that what you tell me will be factual?"

"All I can swear to is what information I was involved with and tell you that's a sure thing. If you go further back than my time, we'll have to rely on the accuracy of the old man's records. If those aren't true, I have no control over that."

"I think there should be some penalty you have to pay if your information is faulty." Skinner insisted.

"All right. I'll agree to that. If any of the information I give you turns out not to be true, then you can have me one night and I'll do anything you want – you'd be in control."

"For one night?"

"One bit of faulty information – one night."

"That sounds fair." Skinner paced the floor a bit. "And we're not talking fucking here?"

"Not to start out with. But be warned – anything that you do to me, should you get the chance to take a turn at being in control, I can then turn around and do to you when it's my turn again."

"You should have been a lawyer." Skinner said with disgust and headed up the stairs.

"You've been screwed by a lot of lawyers?" Krycek asked as he followed him up.

"I'm a lawyer – I'm the one who usually does the screwing." Skinner finished as he entered his room. He picked his magazine up off the bed where he had left it, took one last glance at the man he thought he was going to be spending the evening with, and with a sigh, stuck it back under the mattress and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Krycek's breath caught at the sight of the bare muscular back. Skinner caught the look in the mirror and turned around. He was working on a way to wrangle control when Krycek removed his shirt.

Skinner let his eyes wander and had to admit that even with the prosthetic arm, Krycek was a sight to behold. The sneering swagger was gone now and it was replaced with a look of wonder and lust. This was a Krycek he had never seen.

"So can I start with the questions now?"

"No. The deal is you have to be naked and in bed."

"I can take care of that." Skinner slowly unfastened his jeans – thinking to tantalize Krycek into losing control but Krycek dropped his jeans. Commando! No underwear and he was standing straight at attention. Skinner let out a little gasp. The sight of Alex Krycek standing there in his bedroom, naked and with a hard-on was impressive to say the least. Skinner dropped his jeans and shorts and stepped out of them. His mouth began to water. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So how do you want me?" Skinner asked – he voice was unintentionally low and husky.

Krycek swallowed hard and spoke, "Flat on your back." He nearly choked on his words. He had dreamed of this day for so long, he never really thought Skinner would agree to it.

He knew that Skinner worked out – he had followed him to the gym enough times. He knew Skinner filled out a dress shirt better than any designer ever imagined. He knew Skinner had a narrow waist and a nice round bottom. He had seen the long legs before when the Bureau had a beach party one year and insisted everyone attend. He had seen him that day in cut offs. He had even caught glimpses of Skinner fully naked in the showers at the gym and at the Hoover. But he wasn't prepared for the sight of a fully erect Skinner lying there naked in front of him waiting to be taken. It disconcerted him for a moment as he stood there staring at the sight before him.

Skinner twitched with anticipation but managed to clear his throat and speak. "Now can I ask questions?"

"Uh huh. Go ahead." Krycek answered as he climbed up on the bed. He started by running a hand up the inside if Skinner's leg until the back of his hand brushed against Skinner's balls.

It caught him in the middle of a sentence and Skinner gasped audibly. "I want to know about the group and how involved … (sharp intake of breath) … uh …"

Krycek's hand roamed down the inside of the other thigh all the way down to the ankle and back up again.

"The … um … group … tell me…"

Krycek bent down and kissed an ankle. Skinner jumped.

"Mulder … Mulder's involvement … tell me."

"The elder Mulder grew to hate the group as much as the rest of us." Krycek began stopping to nuzzle kisses up across Skinner's thigh, up around the hip as he dragged his tongue across bare skin up to the narrow waist. "I don't know why he joined in the beginning; there are too many different stories I've heard over the years." He kissed a circle around Skinner's belly button and dipped his nose in and ran it around until Skinner squirmed, reached out a hand and pressed the top of Krycek's head downward.

"I want your arms and legs spread-eagle – like you're tied to the bed."

"No tying!" Skinner said.

"Nope. I'm not into that. This is all pretend, Walter. It's not really happening."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then the deal is off. You get nothing from me." Krycek raised his head up and their eyes met.

"I've gotten precious little from you as it is." Skinner lifted his head up off the pillow.

"Hands and legs out or I leave."

Skinner gave a disgusted sigh and reached both arms up and out and opened his legs wide as well.

"You'll get what you want. I promise you." Krycek leaned down and ran a wet tongue up the length of the hardened shaft and Skinner groaned.

"Be patient. We've got hours and hours to do this." Krycek went back to his work. He nuzzled kisses up the middle of Skinner's stomach until he came to the massive chest hair. What Skinner lacked on his head, he made up for across his broad chest.

"Um … Mulder …" Skinner reminded him.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Mr. Mulder. He wanted out but they wouldn't let him." Krycek said as he licked one nipple while his hand found the other one and tugged at the tiny bud until it stood out hard. Krycek reached over and sucked it.

Skinner's legs came together and he rose up to meet the mouth that was feasting on him.

"He started drinking … Mulder did." Krycek left the nipple only for a word or two then he fastened on again. "Then he got sick. He wanted to tell Mulder – Mulder junior, the truth – about how it all began – about his involvement – about Samantha." By now he had worked his way up to Skinner's neck and he was nibbling on an ear lobe.

"Why … ohhhh … why did you kill … oh shit …" Skinner tried to speak but Krycek had repositioned himself and was now above Skinner, leaning down with a knee on either side and he was scattering kisses across Skinner's face – his eyes, his nose, both cheeks and a brush of tongue across his lips.

"Hmmm? Was that a question?" Krycek leaned down on top of him, rubbing his body against Skinner's – their erections bobbing against one another. He slid his tongue into Skinner's open mouth and Skinner sucked on it hungrily.

"Please!" Skinner begged, "I need to touch …"

Krycek pressed their mouths together. He lifted his head from the kiss to say, "Touch but nothing more," then went back for deeper kiss.

Skinner's arms came down and his hands slid gently down Krycek's back. When he got to Krycek's butt he squeezed and pressed their bodies together. Krycek allowed that but when Skinner tried to turn them over, Krycek refused.

"Uh uh. This is my show. Put your hands back."

Skinner did as he was told but he didn't like it.

"Good boy!" Krycek kissed his way back down the middle of the chest and stomach. He dipped a probing tongue into the navel and Skinner moaned. Down, down he went until his cheek was resting against Skinner's shaft.

"Please!" Skinner groaned and thrust his hips upwards.

"Not because you asked, but because you obeyed me." Krycek took him in his mouth and let his tongue revel in the firmness it held.

Skinner moaned and couldn't help himself. He reached down and caressed the head that bobbed up and down on him.

Krycek jumped up, grabbed his clothes and started out the door.

"Where the fuck you think you're going? Skinner demanded.

"In that bed – I'm the boss. I say what goes and you obey or the deal is off!"

"I just touched your fucking head, for Christ's sakes! Get back here and finish what you started." Skinner demanded.

Krycek exited the room and Skinner could hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

Krycek stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pulled his jeans on. He was sitting on the bottom step pulling his socks on when Skinner came down after him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Krycek from three steps above him.

"Obey me! Or I leave." Krycek answered not looking up at him.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Skinner insisted on an answer.

"In bed, flat on your back with your arms up. If you can't handle that little thing, I'm outta here and the deal is off!"

Skinner walked slowly back up the stairs and cursed himself for putting up with this shit. He had it in mind to throw Krycek out in the cold but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed the information that Krycek had access to. He could solve a lot of cold cases for them.

That's the lie he kept telling himself – not the truth. The truth was he couldn't remember ever in his life being so excited. He placed himself spread-eagle on the bed and waited breathless. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was trembling with excitement. He would do whatever it took! He **had** to have that information. What information specifically – he couldn't tell you.

His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Krycek looking into the room from the hallway.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Krycek asked as he took a few steps into the room.

"We do!"

"MY way or the highway." Krycek warned.

"Your way. You tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"That's good; because I like to finish what I start." Krycek said as he slowly undressed again.

Skinner watched and the second time watching was even more exciting than the first. He wet his lips and waited while Krycek folded up his clothes and placed them on the chair next to the dresser then came to him.

"You obeyed. You will find that I like obedience and I always reward it." He came up on the bed and continued where he was before they were interrupted by Skinner's wayward hand.

Skinner grasped the head board with both hands and held on tight. Krycek worked his magic but always stopped just before Skinner could finish. Skinner sighed in exasperation but knew better than to say anything. He had to do this. He had to – for the information. He needed … information. He gasped in displeasure as Krycek released him and leaned up.

This time he placed his full weight on Skinner and Skinner squirmed underneath him with pleasure.

"Be still," Krycek whispered in his smoky voice.

Skinner bit his lower lip and stilled himself. He couldn't screw this up now – not when he's so close … so close.

"Don't bite your lip. That's for me to do." Krycek said and took Skinner's lower lip between his teeth for a moment before he started to suck on it. He gave it up only when he left it for the tongue quivering nearby. They kissed deeply for a time. Krycek broke the kiss to say, "You may hold me but don't try to turn me over or take control."

Skiner's arms came down and held him closely.

Krycek moved his hips rhythmically rubbing against Skinner until he was moaning and pressing back against him. "Tell me what you want? What will make you happiest right at this moment?" Krycek whispered in Skinner's ear.

"Oh, God!" Skinner panted. "Suck me and please, please don't stop! That's not an order – just answering your question."

"That was done very well!" Krycek leaned up on his prosthetic arm and reached down between them, grasping Skinner in a warm hand; squeezing and caressing him. Several more kisses down the middle of Skinner's chest; down, down, down and in mere minutes Skinner was soaring higher than he'd ever been in his life while the world exploded around him like the Fourth of July.

When he came to, he saw Krycek getting dressed.

"You're leaving? I thought we had till dawn?"

"Next time. I've got another appointment tonight." Krycek said as he pulled on his jacket. "And next time, why don't you ask for information that would help you and not something for Mulder."

"You never answered my question!" Skinner gathered enough strength to sit up.

"I didn't kill Mr. Mulder. Louis Cardinal did. Our orders were just to go get him. The old man wanted to put him in one of his experimental clinics and see if he could help him." With that his last word, he left.

Skinner relaxed again into his pillows with a sigh.

Krycek drove directly to Alexandria, parked out back and opened another box from the antique store. He grinned as he pulled the price tag off the Rosary, stuck it in his pocket, and took off. In minutes he was knocking on door #42.

"What the hell do you want, Krycek? Whatever it is, I'm not buying!"

"Just a few minutes of your time. I've got some news I'm sure you're going to want to hear – news that I don't think your neighbors would be interested in." Krycek said as he looked up and down the hallway.

"You got two minutes." Mulder walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for Krycek to enter.

"I went to a funeral this afternoon. I waited until after dark and went back and pissed on the grave."

"An old lover? An ex-partner you screwed one too many times?" Mulder asked as he slouched down on his couch.

Krycek seated himself on the coffee table in front of him. "Smoking man. He's dead."

Mulder stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. I was with him when he died. His connections from South America were here. They didn't like the way he was handling things."

"And they let you live?"

"Uh huh. I told them where he'd be. Drove him right to them."

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Celebrating. I thought you might like to celebrate with me?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because with the old man gone, I'm free."

"What's that to me?"

"I have his computer, all his records. I can give you any information about him or the group you want."

"And in return you would expect … what?"

"You – naked in that bed."

"Not interested. Scully and me are trying …"

"You can try all you want with Scully but you and I both know what you want and Scully doesn't have one."

"That was a long time ago."

"And you're not getting hard just thinking about it?" Krycek glanced down as Mulder's obvious bulge.

"Scully and I are … serious."

"So am I. I have information you need. I can tell you all about Samantha and anything else you might want to know about the group. And in return, we can have a little fun. She'll never even have to know about it." Krycek dropped to his knees and buried his face in Mulder's lap – kissing him through the jeans.

"One time … no more." Mulder gasped out.

"One time – one answer. You want more information, I get more of you." He had the jeans open now and Mulder was beyond recognizable speech. In minutes, Mulder was naked and bent over the arm of his couch and Krycek was pounding into him.

Krycek came out of the bathroom and zipped his jeans. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"What about my question?" Mulder asked.

"OK. What is it?" Krycek came back a few steps.

"Samantha. What do you know about her?" Mulder pulled his jeans back up and sat on the couch.

"She was not kidnapped by aliens, she was taken by the group. That memory of the aliens was planted in your subconscious. She was taken to a lab in New Jersey where she was experimented on with alien DNA. She survived a little over four months and she died from pneumonia. She was buried in the same grave as a man named Vincent MacDonald. Her body was slipped into his coffin just before the burial. That's how they get rid of most of their bodies."

"Where? What town? What Cemetery?"

"A tiny town just north of Vineland called Newfield. It's just called the Newfield Cemetery."

"And how do I know any of this is true?"

Krycek reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rosary and handed it to Mulder.

"This was my mother's. It's all I have that was hers. It means a lot to me. You go – check it out. When you find the information I gave you is true, then I'll want it back."

Mulder closed his hand around the rosary and nodded his head. Krycek headed for the door.

"And if I want more information?" Mulder asked.

"I'll be back. I'll need to collect that Rosary, in say, a couple weeks."

"I may not be here."

"You'll be here. Expect me in two weeks … anywhere between dusk and dawn."

Krycek hurried down the steps and out to his car. He just had time to make it to the airport. The flight to Hong Kong was long and boring but Spender assured him they would be staying at a posh estate once they got there and their business this time was going to be most pleasant.

THE END

15


End file.
